


Periods Suck

by Angel_of_Death_3000yrs



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chubby Reader, F/F, Mentions of Blood, Periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Death_3000yrs/pseuds/Angel_of_Death_3000yrs
Summary: Colossus deals with his girlfriend's period.
Relationships: Colossus/Reader, Piotr Rasputin/Reader, Piotr Rasputin/You
Kudos: 30





	Periods Suck

Ah, the lovely time of month that nearly every human with a uterus faces in which it pukes out blood. With the dispelling of blood also comes a hurdle of other problems, such as pain, cravings of chocolate, adn an upwards influx of weight. As a larger girl that has worked to try to keep excess weight off, that scale number during that time of month can be disheartening to Y/n.

She had been living with the X-men for a while now, ever since her parents abandoned her at the age of eleven when her photon manipulation powers came to light, quite literally. In that time, she had met Deadpool, and despite the bad rep he had, he was a good friend. Cable had also been a good friend after he started hanging out with them at the mansion. But while these friendships were wonderful, Y/n had another relationship that she valued. She was dating Piotr Rasputin, also known as Colossus. His rigid muscles contrasted Y/n's plush in the most beautiful of ways, or at least Deadpool thought so. He always talked about how hard he shipped them.

It was shark week, and Y/n had started the night previous, so she knew she was in for a rough day. The first two or so days were always the worst with heavy flow and cramps. Shuffling to the bathroom was a feat within itself, and she was grateful that she was not required to go anywhere today. With a pair of sweats, a tank top, and a sports bra, Y/n made her way down to the kitchen to try to find herself some breakfast.

She found Deadpool in the kitchen making pancakes, Cable was already finished with his plate and was finishing with his coffee, and Piotr was still eating his. Wade squinted his eyes at Y/n before nodding at her.

"Niagara Falls of blood? Satan's waterfall? Shark week?"

At her confused nod he turned back to the stove to set up another pancake. "Extra chocolate then."

Piotr raised an eyebrow. "What is going on?"

"Was I not descriptive enough?" Wade asked, he thought he was clear.

"American expressions don't always translate." Y/n sat down next to Piotr, resting her head on his shoulder, still tired. "I'm on my period. My uterus is mad at me for not making a baby, so it spits out blood."

"Oh. Is there anything I can do to help? Is there also pain with menstruation?" Piotr asked, wrapping an arm around Y/n's shoulders.

"I'll let you know if there is anything."

Wade squealed as he placed a plate of pancakes in front of Y/n. "You guys are so cute!"

Piotr rolled his eyes before pressing a kiss to Y/n's temple.

* * *

Y/n was exiting the bathroom for what felt like the millionth time that day, but as she opened the door, her side profile in the mirror caught her eye. She moved back to look at herself in the mirror fully. Tears pricked her eyes. She didn't feel like her usual self and she hated it. She felt too big, ugly, and her curves were all wrong. She stood in self loathing, squishing herself into imagined figures.

"Y/n?" Piotr stood outside the bathroom, watching Y/n try to mold her body for only a moment before calling out to her.

"Hmm?" She turned to Piotr, a light blush on her cheeks at being caught.

"Are you alright?"

Y/n dropped her hands from her stomach. "I don't know."

She couldn't lie to Piotr, she learned that early on. Their relationship was oddly open. One point of that was her inability to tell lies, and another due to the need to be blunt with Piotr most of the time. They both also held an amount of trust with each other.

Piotr came further into the bathroom, drawing Y/n into his arms and resting his cheek on the top of his head.

"Is this part of menstruation?"

"For me, sometimes. The little bit of weight gain and the little bit of puffiness kinda gets to me."

Piotr placed a kiss on the top of Y/n's head. "You could be as swollen as the blueberry girl in the chocolate factory movie you made me watch, and I would still think you are the most beautiful woman in the world. I love you."

Y/n sighed, leaning further into Piotr. "Can we cuddle?"

"Of course,  _ moya lyubov  _ (my love)."


End file.
